


Peedee's Halloween Party

by TheManWithTheHood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Brother/Brother, Costumes, Double Penetration, Drugs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Halloween Orgy, Halloween Sex Party, Incest, Jesus where to begin, Leakage, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oh, Orgy, Sex, Sex Party, Sex drugs, Son/Dad, boy/boy, club, cum, dance club, dp, dub-con, dubcon, mostly consensual, porn without a plot, so much fucking sex, this has no plot, two ten year olds get really fucked up at a party, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peedee and Steven attend a Halloween party they were not invited too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peedee's Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here have some under-aged children doing drugs and sex stuff. DON'T DO THIS IN REAL LIFE - for christ's sake the fact that I need to type that...

Peedee stares at himself in the mirror of the fryshop, with a disinterested expression on his face. He does a small spin and sighs, he’s still not happy with how it looks. He looks… hokey, like he didn’t try. And to be fair, Peedee hadn’t tried. He hadn’t known about the Halloween party at the ‘club’ until Ronaldo let it slip three hours ago. Peedee huffed again and tugged at the gauze on his arms. He had bought as much of the stuff he could find, and had used a majority wrapping himself up as a makeshift mummy.  
_A pretty shit mummy._ Peedee grumpily thinks to himself, and rubs his palms against his eyes in frustration. He just looked like an asshole wrapped in gauze, he wasn’t ‘pulling it off’. A sound at the fryshops counter rouses his attention and Peedee looks over to find Steven and the purple one standing there.  
“The fryshops closed early guys. You missed it, the fry bits are out.”  
The purple one blows a raspberry and turns to go, flashing a peace sign.  
“I’ll catch up with you later Steven”  
“Okay! Bye Amethyst!”  
Steven looks at Peedee expectantly and smiles.  
“What Steven? I told you, the frybits were thrown out.”  
“I, uh, didn’t come just for the frybits.”  
Peedee raises an eyebrow – allowing Steven continue, while the shaggy haired blond tries to fix his costume.  
“You’re, uh, going to the party tonight right?”  
“Yeah. I’m not just dressed up like this ‘cause it gets me off.” Peedee snaps back, still frustrated at his costume.  
“Oh, uh, well, I was wondering if I could go.”  
Peedee’s mouth twitches into a condescending grimace.  
“You wanna go to the party?”  
“Well, yeah…”  
“What costume are you gonna wear? The party’s in, like, an hour.”  
“You mean I can go?”  
“I’m going. So.”  
“Oh, yeah… but I thought you were going because you were Ronaldo’s brother. Garnet told me it’s a party for… _older_ kids.”  
“So? I’m going.”  
“Ok cool!”  
Steven lifts a plastic bag onto the counter and pulls out a cat mask and some suspenders.  
“I’m gonna go as Tiger Millionare.”  
Peedee frowns even deeper, Steven already had a premade costume, and Peedee still looked like a dunce.  
“Fine. Whatever.”  
“Do you, uh, want any help with your costume?”  
“If you can make it look good then sure.”  
Steven’s eyes go wide with glee, and he jumps over the counter into the fry shop.  
“I know exactly what to do.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peedee and Steven walk up to the decrepit concrete building, both boys can hear rave music from inside, and even though they wouldn’t admit it, both their hearts are beating out a samba. Peedee reaches for his face, but Steven swats his hand away.  
“Don’t touch the paint yet, it hasn’t set!”  
Peedee’s hand twitches and he whines.  
“But Steven, this grease paint is so itchy. Couldn’t you have used sharpie or something?”  
Steven shakes his head vigorously.  
“No! You look spooky this way.” That was a lie of course, Peedee looked very similar to how he had before, except Steven had added black and gray grease paint on and around the eyes, and had Peedee wrap his head, and nose. “It would look even better if you wrapped up your mouth.”  
“No, I want my mouth free. I don’t feel like breathing through gauze all night.”  
Steven shrugs, and adjusts his mask and waist line.  
“Okay, I’m ready.”  
“Okay.”  
Neither boy moves, and after a moment they both start giggling. The giggle fit fades, and inhaling slowly both of them walk towards the door in unison, throwing it open.  
Thick fog rolls out of the building, and the lights momentarily blind the two prepubescent boys. As their eyes adjust they can see a roiling dance floor, full of people whom they don’t recognize, it was rare for people from outside of beach city to come out during the non-tourist season, but there were at least 50 people neither boy recognized.  
Of course, Sour Cream was up on the podium, DJing and looking very into it in fact the way the older teen was moving his hips, it seemed as though he was a little too into it, when suddenly his head snaps backwards as a bass drops and he looks as though he’s calling out someone’s name.  
Steven wonders briefly if Sour Cream might just like the music a little too much, when Kiki’s head appears from underneath the DJ stand, with a small quantity of white goop on her chin. Steven’s limited understanding of the human reproductive system (as taught by a strict lecture from Pearl, and a long winded and bumbling conversation with his father) connected the dots and his eyes widened in both intrigue and fear.  
  
  
Peedee had not been watching Sour Cream, instead he was trying to search out his brother, or anyone he knew. The dance floor was full of gyrating bodies, hot and sweaty, and very grabby. From what Peedee knew of this party, he knew some people were crossing boundaries and swats the hands away. Peedee bumps into someone he knew, finally, he bumped flat into Lars, dressed as Tarzan. Lars looks down and his eyes widen, of all the people who could’ve been at the party, he hadn’t expected Peedee.  
“Small fry, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to come to the party.”  
“Well congrats. Now scram.”  
“Oh whatever Lars. Where’s Ronaldo?”  
“Probably out on the dance floor, but no, seriously, leave.” The beat drops and Lar’s suddenly looks very sheepishly over to the DJ, seeing Kiki pop out from under the table only quickens Lar’s breath. He grabs Peedee’s arm and tries to force him towards the door. “Look, you’re too young –“  
“There are other people under 21 here!”  
“Yeah, but not 10 year olds. If you don’t leave now, I can’t help you!”  
“I don’t need your help!”  
Peedee frees himself from Lars grasp and disappears into the massive throng of party goers, much to Lars’ chagrin and the delight of a few onlooking gentlemen.  
Steven sees Peedee flee from Lars and follows Peedee into the crowd, dancing so as not to bump into too many people, finally catching up with the lithe blond, who is in the middle of the mosh pit, hopping up and down to the beat. Steven grabs Peedee’s arm and shouts into his ear.  
“Peedee! I think… Kiki was doing… uh… STUFF to Sour Cream.”  
Peedee nods and smiles, looking around for Kiki spying her across the room, being congratulated by her friends, with a napkin crumpled in her hand.  
“That means the party is REALLY about to start Steven.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Peedee pauses for a moment, realizing that Steven had no inkling as to what happened at the ‘unsupervised’ parties and chuckles.  
“You’ll find out! Just go with the flow!”  
Steven tries to smile back, and starts to bounce to the music as well, when the music fades out and a mostly breathless Sour Cream comes on the microphone.  
“Alright party patrons, this party’s is hopping, but now’s the time to really make it pop! The Jockey’s cork has been screwed, and that opens it up to the guests. Have fun! And remember, only drug ‘em if they ask.”  
Sour Cream drops the mic into the audience and spins his record quickly, setting a fast, pulsing beat. Steven looks over to Peedee to ask him what Sour Cream meant, but instead of looking into his friends eyes, he sees his friend on his knees, licking at someone, dressed as Woody from Toy Story, and his exposed cock. Steven nearly screams, but can’t tear his eyes away as Peedee’s pink tongue laps out and runs along the thick, black rod. Peedee opens his mouth and takes the large dick head into his mouth, before pulling it out again and licking over and over. Peedee repeats this cycle, each time going a little farther onto the exposed meat, before his nose is tickling the untamed mane at the base of the stranger’s cock, drool pooling in the thick black curls.  
  
  
Steven takes a step back, and feels something press into the back of his head, startled he turns and sees the whole party has devolved into a mass orgy. The person he bumped into was Ronaldo, ironically, who was jerking off to the sight of his little brother’s mouth being properly stuffed. Steven nervously looks back at Peedee who had started bobbing his head up and down to pleasure Woody, and then back at Ronaldo, dressed an FBI agent, with his dress pants around his ankles. Steven swallows nervously and gets down on his knees, much to Ronaldo’s surprised and hesitantly sticks out his tongue. Steven drags his virginal tongue up Ronaldo’s hardened wood, and Ronaldo moans lustily. Steven can see the slick line that his tongue left on the older fry brother’s 6 inch cock, and holds back nervous laughter. Steven squeezes his eyes shut, and licks again, and recoils when he reaches Ronaldo’s dick head, as there was suddenly an overwhelming salty taste, his eyes fly open and he sees that there is a mostly clear fluid leaking from Ronaldo’s dick tip.  
“It’s fine Steven, it’s called precum, it’s not pee.”  
Steven nods slowly and continues to lap, much like the cat that he’s dressed as. Ronaldo reaches out and guides Steven to where he wants, Steven ends up licking Ronaldo’s low hanging, heavy balls, until they’re slick and shiny with spit. Ronaldo continues to moan and breathlessly asks Steven to start sucking. Steven opens his mouth and accepts one of Ronaldo’s nuts into his mouth, suckling on it, and rolling it over with his tongue before opening his mouth more, accepting the surprisingly smooth nuts into his mouth. Ronaldo shouts suddenly, as he jerks back, and thick ropes of cum arc through the air and land on Steven’s face. Steven recoils and tears well up in his eyes, as rope after rope keep landing on his face, with Ronaldo’s slowly deflating balls in his mouth.  
  
  
Across the room, Peedee has continued his ministrations on the man-dressed-as-Woody, and has moved onto a combination of jerking and sucking him, the man’s breathing is shallow, but he seems to not be close to cumming, which is just fine to Peedee, he’s not used to working on full grown man, just the random tourist boy, and that one guy once. Peedee was honestly relieved, and surprised when he was able to swallow all 7 and a half inches of this man, and hefelt his own erection pressing incessantly against the wrappings around them, he used his one free hand to unwrap his crotch, carefully, letting his 3 and half inch, bald cock, spring forth, and point straight towards the sky. Peedee then returned to the man, adding some vibrations to his throat as he blew him, which caused the man to jerk spastically and groan. Peedee smiles wickedly and did it again, and again, and again. The man gasps for air and suddenly holds Peedee’s head down, nearly choking the boy, as one large, wad of the thickest cum that Peedee had ever experienced, lands in the back of his throat. Peedee feels like he’s swallowing pudding, but slurps it down dutifully, before releasing the man’s cock from the confines of his throat and starts to pump his own, painful erection, as the man slowly moves away.  
Peedee did not have long, as the man coughs once and shouts ‘CUM RAAAAAAG!’ into the open air, Sour Cream came on the microphone – pointing at the man.  
“We’ve got the first cum rag of the night! He’s open season folks!”  
Peedee felt the ground move as there was suddenly a group of men around him, he holds up a hand and stands up, the wrappings falling completely off his red cock. He smiles with his red, used lips, and pulls another strand of gauze from his hip, revealing his pert, bubble ass to the group, to a myriad of hoots and hollars.  
  
  
Steven has stumbled away from Ronaldo, frightened and sticky, and comes across Lars and Buck, double teaming a girl dressed as a French maid. Buck suddenly notices Steven and pulls out, letting Lars go to town. Buck walks over to Steven and gently takes the blubbering boys shoulder, leading him to a small, out of the way table, where Mr. Smiley sits with his fanny pack.  
“Steven –“ Buck begins as they step up to the table of the suspiciously oblivious Mr. Smiley “– This probably wasn’t great as a first introduction to sex… you want something to help make this…” Buck motions to the sticky mess covering Steven’s mask and chin. Steven swallows hard.  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“Well… you can’t leave till the parties over now… you’re in too deep. But the stuff Smiley has can take all that nervousness, and fear you’re feeling, and make it…” Buck makes a fluttering motion “… go poof.”  
Steven understands, and nods slowly.  
“Peedee looks like he’s having fun… I just… wanna have fun too.”  
Mr. Smiley stands and pulls two things from his fanny pack, they look like Benadryl, and hands them to Steven. Buck puts a hand on Steven’s shoulder again and smiles.  
“Just swallow those, and you’ll have the best Halloween party ever… Now, I gotta get back to Lars, and then I’ll go find Peedee, I didn’t know he was here.”  
Steven looks up at Buck nodding and tosses the two little red pills into his mouth swallowing them down.  
\----------------------------  
Peedee has wrapped both hands around cocks, each on a different one. Most of the costumes were gone now, but Peedee recognized one of the slightly younger men as having a ‘Punisher’ t-shirt on. Someone lumbers into view and Peedee looks up and sees Greg Universe, with half a cop outfit still on.  
“This is what you get for bringing my son to this –“ Greg begins, but Peedee just opens his mouth and swallows’ Greg’s 5 and half erection in one gulp and Greg stalls out, and moans, voice full of lust. “Oh my god –“ Greg stammers as Peedee continues. Peedee feels his legs being lifted up from behind, and relaxes his ass as much as he can with how excited he is, unexpectedly he feels a bristly mouth covering his erection, licking and sucking, Peedee moans on Greg’s cock, while still pumping the two stranger’s dicks with his hand. Another mouth joins on Peedee’s body, as a smooth face starts suckling on his asshole and Peedee presses back into the intense rimming, a little frustrated he can’t thank whoever is doing such an expert job of lubing him up. Peedee’s senses are racing with the thick, but shorter cock rushing in and out of his mouth, and the two cocks in hand, and mouths everywhere. Peedee hears a voice asking him a question and it takes him a second to realize it’s addressing him.  
“Wanna hit?” The disembodied voice’s hand comes into view and a small capsule is waved in front of Peedee’s eyes, Peedee pops off of Mr. Universe’s dick for a moment and nods enthusiastically. The capsule is broken and Peedee feels very relaxed all over, as if he’d just had the best sleep of his life. Gone are the nerves, and anxieties, all it’s replaced by is an intense hunger for cock. Greg is still within lip reach and Peedee hungrily gobbles up the thick pole once again, slurping as he goes, the capsule made him slobber a little bit more, but he didn’t think anyone would mind a little extra spit, which now dribbled down his chin, mixed with Greg’s precum. Peedee felt the tongue violate him a little farther, now that he’s relaxed even more. Peedee groans again onto Greg’s cock, which pushes the single father over the edge, and stringy cum joins the mixture dripping down Peedee’s face, and Greg goes off to make sure his son is being taken care of properly. A thin, long cock replaces Greg’s and Peedee can smell the stench of sex on it, Peedee’s obviously playing second fiddle to some girl, but he dutifully sucks the cock in, tasting the odd acid that must be from a well-used pussy.  
“Told you I couldn’t help you small fry” Peedee barely hears Lars speaking, as he sucks on the gangly teen’s thin cock, Lars 6 and half incher pierces the back of his throat, but it’s skinny, which leaves Peedee with plenty of room to suck and nibble, until suddenly Peedee jerks forwards, two fingers were added to his ass, with the tongue. He feels the two fingers moving around inside him and he moans loudly, onto Lars’ cock, who jumps suddenly from the intense feeling. “Maybe you didn’t need my help” Lars quips, but his words fall on deaf ears as Peedee sways his hips back and forth, trying desperately to give the person at his ass the signal to move onto bigger and better things.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Greg stumbles across his son, and hides behind one of the pillars to make sure nothing untoward is happening. He doesn’t quite expect the show he gets.  
Steven is hopping up and down on Mr. Smiley’s lap, making cooing noises, and grunting, Mr. Smiley’s 8 inch cock sliding in and out of Steven’s chubby asshole so easily, it’s as if Steven had performed this specific act a million time. Steven’s eyes are glassy, and he seems to be drooling a little, but he seems blissfully happy about what’s happening.  
Greg feels himself grow hard once again and winces, not expecting that reaction from his body, towards his son. Greg adjusts himself and decides that his son is definitely drugged, and won’t remember a thing, and crosses the floor to Mr. Smiley who spies Greg and makes a surprised ‘O’ face, at Greg’s raging erection. Holding his arms out, Greg silently asks for his son, and Mr. Smiley, so overwhelmed by what he’s about to witness, empties himself into Steven, who moans softly and tries to continue riding the rapidly softening cock.  
“Steven” Greg says quietly, and lifts his boy who squirms out of his father’s grasp and drops to the floor, grabbing his father’s erection violently, and forcing his mouth onto it. Greg inhales sharply – “Holy shit” Steven balls up his hands and presses them against the floor as he rams his face onto his father’s thick cock over and over again, making a whining, cat like sound, each time, even though his costume is long gone. Steven barely feels it when some grabs his shoulder roughly, but he definitely feels the hot cock pressing into his cheek, and turns his head, off his father’s, to accept the new, longer, meat. Greg frowns slightly at the tall man who is sharing his son with him – but accepts it as part of the party, and watches his son hungrily gobble down the presented cock. Greg pokes Steven’s cheek with his own cock tip, which diverts the boys attention back to his father, and leaves a string of precum on Steven’s reddened cheek, the other man grabs one of Steven’s hands and forces the palm open, using Steven’s hand to jerk off. Steven finally realizes that he should be bouncing between the two and starts alternating between the stranger and his father, feeling his mouth filling with warm spit, over and over. However the cum in his ass has leaked out onto the concrete floor and his hole craves another dick, so after suckling on the longer dick for a bit he pulls off, and starts suckling on the shorter cock again, but grabs the longer dick roughly and guides the man by his cock to his ass, and makes a whining sound, which sends tremors through his father, feeling the vibrations on his cock. The stranger gets the picture and braces himself on Steven’s asscheeks, before sliding into the freshly deflowered hole, and gasps from the intense heat.  
\--------------------------------------  
Lars watches, spent, from the sidelines as Peedee continues to suck off man, after man, after man, and jerk off even more, sometimes in a rotation. Peedee is still wiggling his ass, because while there are now more fingers in his ass, there has yet to be a cock in it, and that’s what he desperately wants. In fact, there are four fingers pumping in and out of the lithe boy’s, now red, hole. However the person sitting behind him can’t use their, as they don’t have one. Sadie sits behind Peedee, pumping four fingers in and out of the desperate boy’s asshole, and fingering herself. As much as she hated herself for not taking Lars when she had the chance, she wouldn’t pass up on the next best thing. She watches as Kiki suckles on his cock, and the three strange men surround his head.  
Sadie suddenly clenches up and orgasms, spilling fluid onto the ground underneath her, and tags Kiki in, Kiki sits back and starts finger fucking herself, and slips three fingers into Peedee as Sadie goes off towards Lars, to try and raise the dead.  
Peedee pulls his suction off the man in front of him, finally, after a few minutes of the new fingers in his ass and screeches.  
“ _Pleasepleasepleaseplease I need it, I NEED A COCK, **FUCKING FUCK ME PLEASE** pleaseplease._” That was all he could get out before the stranger in front of him got impatient and shoved his dick back into the 10 year old’s throat. Kiki looks around and motions for Sour Cream who shrugs and sets the DJ station to auto and jumps into the pit, still pantsless from earlier, but definitely ready for some more action, he comes up behind Peedee and presses the tip of his surprisingly long cock into the boy’s entrance, Kiki guiding the familiar cock into Peedee’s ass, before heading off to find Mr. Smiley. Sour Cream gets into a rhythm quickly, pushing all the way in, then almost out, then in, then half, then in, etc. Over and over, filling Peedee with his slim and milky 8 inch cock.  
Peedee groans in immense pleasure when he finally feels a real dick being pushed into his ass and moans a thank you as the person picks up speed. This sends the stranger in front of him over the edge, and more cum is added to his stomach, and the ever pooling pile on his lips and chin. That cock is replaced by one of the ones he’d been jacking, and another person steps up to get jerked. Suddenly Peedee cries out, into the man in front of him, and a small dribble of cum appears at the tip of Peedee’s cock, he’d just orgasmed without someone jerking him off and he slowed himself down a little. Feeling tired suddenly, someone pops something near his ear and waves it under his nose and he’s suddenly back to 100%, feeling everything twice as strong now, he takes one of the men from the side and guides them next to the man in front and starts sucking on two cocks at once, allowing him to have four men around his head, instead of three.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven cries out as another man empties themselves inside him, using him as the cum rag he’d just been announced as. Another man steps up behind him and starts plowing him, Steven’s ass opens up and lets the man do his work. His father was still the only cock in mouth and he kept suckling it, like a babe at his mother’s tit. Steven’s hands were busy holding his ass cheeks apart for easy access, but his feet were deftly going to work, wrapped behind the man plowing him, he was giving the next person in line a foot job, the creases of his feet sliding up and down a slick cock, lubing his soles up for the next person. He’d been doing this for a while, so there was already cum dripping in between his toes, and in his drug addled state he giggled, it felt as though someone had been dripping frosting onto his toes.  
I’m walking on a cake he thought to himself, milking his father’s cock even more. The men behind him pulls out suddenly, much to Steven’s disappointment, but the man’s cock is replaced very quickly by something even bigger. The man first inserted three fingers, but readjusted for four, then five in a diving motion. Steven felt his asshole stretch to its limit and started making distressed noises onto his father’s spit and cum covered cock. Suddenly the stretch pressure is gone, and Steven’s asshole closes around the man’s wrist. The man has stuffed his entire fist into Steven’s abused hole, and is now pumping in and out of the half human’s innards. Steven’s distressed noises turn into noises of satisfaction, it feels as though he’s finally full, after the whole night, he’s finally satisfied, and his cock proves it too, by suddenly jerking and a surprisingly large wad of cum shoots out onto the floor.  
Watching his son cum pushes Greg over once again and he cums into his sons mouth, for the third time since he had come over to him, the cum finally overflowing and flowing freely down Steven’s face. Greg motions for one of the men in line to replace him and someone with a Masterchief helmet on obliges, from the looks of his crotch he’s not much more than 14, but that’s enough for Steven who suckles on it hungrily.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Peedee was very quickly exhausting all the men in the party, as only 10 remained ready to fuck. Some had even left for an hour and come back, and Peedee had still burned through them all. Buck had come back 5 times over the course of the night, three times on his face and/or mouth and twice in his ass, and was working on his sixth, and third in the ass, right now. Peedee had two cocks stretching his mouth out, and only one man on hand, as the rest were waiting for his ass or mouth, and didn’t want to blow their load early.  
The puddle of cum underneath Peedee had grown, after a couple of pent up gentlemen had overflowed his mouth so badly that most of their cum ended up on Peedee’s chest and on the floor, just from sheer flow. Peedee’s face was so covered in various streams of cum, the gauze looked as though it were glued to his forehead and neck. The gauze that still clung to his shoulders and back had not faired any better, and spatters of cum trailed along there as well. One of the men in Peedee’s mouth finishes with a shout and goes for refreshment, fully exhausted. Peedee uses the free moment to call out, in a hoarse and strained voice.  
“Put two in my _asssssssss_ ”  
Then another cock replaces the one that just left, and Peedee is left without any cocks in hand, and for the second time in the night starts to jerk himself off, with one hand bracing on the ground to keep his tired body up. He feels a second cock push up next to Buck’s and brutally force it’s way inside, stretching the boy’s sensitive ring farther than he had expected, the pain dies out quickly though, replaced by a dull throb, and the intense pleasure of two cocks banging up against his prostate.  
Steven stands up slowly, not bothering to wipe his dribbling mouth, and feels his intestines rumble, feeling the thick strands of cum running down and out, and down his leg. He sways and wanders towards the 8 or so people still in the middle of the room and sees Peedee, for the first time since the whole shebang started. His cock sticks straight up again and he makes his way slowly across the club too his well-used friend.  
Peedee was on cloud nine as the two men invading his asshole finished at the same time, and two more immediately replaced them, before any of the cum could leak, there was only one man left in his mouth, but he knew there were a few more people waiting, but they didn’t want to share, so he pumped his head and ass as quickly as possible, milking the red hot cocks as much as possible. The man in his mouth finished, and had next to no cum, a testament to how spent everyone was. Suddenly Peedee feels a familiar hand on his head and looks up to see the cum covered face of Steven, drugged out of his goddamn mind.  
“ _Heyyy Peedeeee_ ”  
Steven forces his cock onto Peedee’s face, poking him abruptly in the nose before Peedee adjusts for him and start suckling on Steven’s little prick. Steven had inherited his father’s width, and lack of size, as Steven was only sporting a 2 and a half inch dick. Peedee sucked Steven’s balls into his mouth as well, since there was plenty of space. Peedee clenches up around the two behind him and they both burst into him, leaving, being replaced by only one cock, disappointing, but expected, as a large man comes up behind Steven and starts fucking him while Steven is standing, forcing Steven’s hips into Peedee’s face even more. The music was fading out, and people were leaving as the six people in the center continued to fuck, the man behind Steven, Steven, Peedee, the man behind Peedee, and the two waiting ‘in line’.  
Steven’s knees buckle as he cums a bit in Peedee’s mouth, and Peedee pulls away just in time, as Steven sinks onto all fours, Peedee follows him and grasps Steven’s face pulling him into the sloppiest cum covered kiss the world had ever seen. The fluids from the night mixed and the two slippery, wet lips pulled and suckled on the other, both mouths well used but hungry for the other. Neither boy realize that they had finished their respective men and the last two had come up. Ronaldo behind Peedee and Mr. Fisch behind Steven. Both boys were too focused on kissing each other, feeling the other, loving the other boy. Unceremoniously both Ronaldo and Mr. Fisch dumped their load and got up to leave, leaving Steven and Peedee making out, and dribbling all over each other in the middle of the floor. Peedee feels his cock twitch one more time, and the exhaustion returns, and the two boys collapse into each other, falling in the puddles on the concrete, mostly asleep, but entangled in each other, cum stained head to toe, and 100% fully satisfied.


End file.
